


Felicity Smoak Shot's and Drabbles

by Kat2016



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of some interconnecting some not interconnecting one-shots and drabbles that mostly revolve around Felicity Smoak. warning first one is sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Sad

Felicity Smoak sat in the basement listening to the comms' as she heard about the second machine one second, and the next the entire building was shaking. Without thing she dived for the nearest place of cover, the med table. The comm was still on and she had just barely managed to grab her tablet before something fell to the ground in the place she would have been. She can hear Oliver, Diggle, and Tommy all asking each other if they are ok when the pain registers.

Looking at her side Felicity can see a piece of metal from the ceiling embedded into her side. Putting her hand to her side to try and stop the blood she can hear all three men asking her if she's ok. She can hear that Tommy and Laurel both got out safe, Oliver and Dig both able to walk and not to badly beat up. But this time it's her that's bleeding out in the foundry, and she never even had to leave it.

"Felicity, can you hear me?" Oliver said in his arrow voice.

"What's going on Felicity?" Diggle asks worry seeping into his voice.

"Felicity, are you there?" Tommy asks with concern.

"Blood, so much blood." Felicity says passing out with her hand to her side.

"NO," All three men scream before all booking the best they can back to the foundry. Oliver leaving hopping onto his bike and driving at full speed. Tommy leaving behind a shocked Laurel and concerned Detective Lance who had heard him say Felicity. Diggle running and limping the entire way to his car speeding as fast as he could. Somehow all three men seem to get there at the same time, all three scrabbling through the rubble to find the bleeding blonde IT girl. Digging through the foundry the three men see blonde hair from where the med table is/ covered in rubble.

Moving aside bits and pieces of rubble the three men get to the small dust covered blonde Oliver and Diggle moving more pieces of rubble while Tommy pulls her into his arms. All three men feel tears well in their eyes as they find that the blonde has no pulse.

* * *

**Random one-shots and drabbles all about/ with Felicity. Crossover one-shots or two shots. Friendships, romances, other ships you name it. Give me some prompts in PM or review and I will see what I can do. Sorry but I'm going to start off with a sort of sad one. Tommy is going to be alive after the quake, this is a remake of what happened to Felicity during the quake. Also Tommy and Felicity were friends. Also on Fanfiction, more chapters up on there.**

 


	2. Leather pants and balckamil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wants to do something and Oliver doesn't want her to, so she blackmails him.

Felicity stood in front of Oliver with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. They had been arguing for the past hour and a half. Oliver was resistant to comply to the blondes demands. The blonde wouldn't take no for an answer. And to add to it, they were standing in his office at queen consolidated. And no one dared enter the office even Isobel Rochev refused to get in-between the CEO and his EA. Dig sat with Sara just outside of the office giving each other worried glances when they could hear that Oliver was using his 'Arrow' voice, while Felicity was using her loud voice. Neither could decide which scared them more.

"Oliver it's just one night, what's wrong with taking one night off?" Felicity shouted without her loud voice, it was almost as scary as her loud voice.

"We have to worry about Slade Felicity." Oliver growled back in his 'Arrow' voice.

"He will still be around tomorrow, I don't think he's going anywhere." She shouted waving her hands around.

"No, you aren't going out." Oliver shouted moving room behind the desk.

Felicity started walking to the door almost making Oliver think he had won when she stopped and turned around with an evil glint in her eye. Slowly she walked back to him leaning into his ear and whispering, "If you don't allow me to go out tonight I'm going to sell a certain picture on eBay. I mean you must have at least one crazy fan girl out there, right?"

Gulping Oliver watched her take a step back seeing if she was truly serious, the look on her face showed she wasn't playing around. Nodding his head in understanding he gulped again knowing she would actually do as she said. "Ok, go have fun."

"That's what I thought," Felicity said giving him an innocent smile before walking out of his office to be greeted by a worried looking Sara and Diggle.

"What did you say to make him agree?" Digg asked looking afraid for the answer.

"Let's just say I have something he would rather people not find out about." Was her reply before grabbing her bag and pulling out her wallet before showing Sara and Dig the picture. The picture was of Oliver walking around in just his leather Arrow pants. Nothing about the picture would clue anyone into his alter ego, but he didn't want a picture released of him walking around in leather pants, shirt less.

"Oh, that is good blackmail." Sara said smirking at the picture and not being able to not question how Felicity got the picture in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this and i will most likely post all of the current chapters i have on fanfiction.net on here today. you can send me prompts or suggestions.


	3. I don't Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the team try's to get Felicity to Sing, only Roy has heard her sing before. Mainly just nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at school when i was bored last year.

"Hakuna matata means no worries for the rest of our days," Sara belted out, causing Oliver and Dig to give each other strange looks to each other as they started down the stairs.

"Chim chiminey, chim, chim, churry," Roy sang adding to the two men's confusion.

"Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine, the medicine go down," Thea sand as Oliver and Dig got to the last step. Both men looked at the three random singing team mates, while they all looked at Felicity expectantly.

"Not happening," Felicity said continuing with her typing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Thea sang no one noticing the Oliver or Dig standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Or ride our bikes around the hall?" Roy sang jumping behind Felicity with Thea.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, I've started talking to the paintings on the walls, Hang in there Joan." Sara sang leaning on the computer desk.

"Still not happening." Felicity said doing something on her tablet now.

"Why won't you sing with us?" Sara pouted, actually pouted.

"I actually have stuff to do." Felicity said in an almost stern voice.

"Why do you want her to sing with you?" Dig asked making Oliver and himself known.

"One we're bored; two never heard her sing, well Roy says has but still. Oh and she needs to take a break." Sara says looking at the guys.

"Ok go ahead, this should be good," Oliver said leaning against the med table, as Dig stood next to Roy about to join in on the team up.

"I hopped off the plane at L. A. X. with a dream in the cart again." Sara sang starting them off.

"Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign," Dig sang picking up after Sara.

"Who say, you're not perfect, who says you're not beautiful." Roy sang holding his hands up.

"My new boy used to be a model, he looks way better than you, he looks way better than you." Thea almost yelled into Felicity's ear.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation," Roy yelled.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one." Both Dig and Sara sang leaning into each other.

"How much can one stove make?" Roy sang jumping back with everyone.

"The kids won't eat my charcoal cake," Thea sang.

"It's more than any man can take," Sara sang turning to Dig.

"Being Mr. Mom-" Dig started.

"Crayons go up one drawer higher, rewind Barney for 18th time." Sara and Thea sang leaning on each other.

"Seriously guys?" Felicity said shaking her head.

"Come with me stay the night," Roy sang.

"Strength to push me, lights can't stop me," Thea sang.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense," Dig sang/ said.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams." Sara sang.

"If I sing will you all leave me alone?" Felicity asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes," every one chorused.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid? To fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, one step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loves you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, time stand still." Felicity sang making everyone jaws drop except Roy's, Roy just stood there grinning like a fool.

 


	4. A Mother's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Oliver something that she has never told anyone before to comfort him after the loss of his mother. not conected to any other one-shots unless requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on Fanfiction.net i posted this originally on mothers day. yeah that was just sad to do on mothers.

After a mother's Death

Felicity walked into the funeral next to Dig to see Thea already sitting at her seat and there was no Oliver in sight. Slightly shaking her head Felicity walked over to her seat next to the empty seat that belonged to Oliver. Felicity and Moria may have not gotten along, but they also hadn't wanted the other dead.

As the service preceded eventually Felicity ended up in Oliver's seat and holding Thea who had started to cry. Behind them Laurel watched the blonde and brunette thankful that both of her parents where alive and semi safe. Digg watched the two with a saddened look while still looking stoic. Walter had glanced at the two throughout the service, understanding that Felicity knew what it felt like to lose a mother.

When it became time to put the flowers on the casket Thea started to let go of Felicity before pulling her back in for a hug. "Can you walk with me up there?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Felicity said getting up and walking up with the younger Queen and keeping a supportive arm around her the entire time. Everyone noticed how the younger Queen leaned on the blonde ex-EA to her older brother, as far as everyone else knew they didn't know each other aside from being in the same room for business related things.

After the service had ended Felicity made sure that Thea was ok and safe, giving her number to the Queen and telling her that if she needed anything to just call. Leaving Felicity walked to the watch tower having traced a microchip that was put inside Oliver's shoe just in case. Walking into the room Oliver was sitting in with his head against a wall and his eyes closed.

"You missed your own mother's funeral; we had to tell everyone that you just couldn't come out because you are in shock." Felicity said walking next to him and sitting down.

"How is Thea?" Oliver asked knowing that the blonde wouldn't leave his side no matter what he said.

"She has been a lot better, thinking about leaving. She needed you to be there Oliver, you needed you to be there." Felicity said looking at him and watching as his eyes started to open to look at her.

"Do you know what it's like to never be able to say you're sorry to your mother?" Oliver asked in an almost harsh voice.

"Actually I do know, my mother died when I was twelve she was shot. I was in my bedroom we had just had an argument about something stupid. Some people dressed entirely in black showed up and I was sent to my bedroom. I heard shouting but couldn't understand what they had been saying, it was in a foreign language. Then I heard a gun go off and one of the men knocked on my room and said I would be taken to my aunt's house. They made sure that I couldn't see her body, they had killed my mother for reasons I don't even know and yet they protected me from having to see it." Felicity said as tears fell down her face.

"I didn't know," Oliver said looking down into his hands, at least he knew why his mother had been killed and he could get revenge for it.

"Walter plus about ten people and you are the only people who know. Oliver, just remember that I am here for you, you can tell me anything." Felicity said before hugging him and Oliver allowed himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey send me prompts, or comment and give me an idea. they will be posted after i get all of them from Fanfiction that i already have written.


	5. GreenBook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow Facebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted this so i wrote it for her.

GreenBook (Facebook prompt from one of my friends)

Felicity Smoak Status: Not happy, don't like this job.

John Diggle and 15 others like this.

Comment John Diggle: Sorry Felicity I tried to stop him.

Felicity Smoak likes this

Comment Pepper Potts: Don't worry honey, he makes you to mad just hack his bank account.

Felicity Smoak, Tony Stark and 6 others like this.

Comment Oliver Queen: It's for our cover, and I wasn't aware that you knew Pepper or Tony.

Tony Stark dislikes this.

Comment John Diggle: Mr. Stark how did you dislike that?

Felicity Smoak, Pepper Potts, and 7 others like this.

Comment Tony Stark: I hacked the server and made a few changes.

Felicity Smoak, Pepper Potts, and 7 others like this.

Comment Felicity Smoak: Oliver I know Tony because he is my father and Pepper helped raise me. And Dad I thought we talked about you altering public websites.

Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, and 2 others like this.

Comment Steve Rogers: Felicity why do my notifications keep telling me that Tony poked me? Also I am now addicted to Farmville.

Felicity Smoak, Natasha Romanoff likes this.

Comment Oliver Queen: Tony Stark is your father?

Comment John Diggle: I didn't see that one coming, and I am on the same Facebook status as Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and 7 others like this.

Comment Felicity Smoak: Dig is fan-girling over here, and yes Oliver Tony Stark is my father.

Sara Lance likes this.

Comment Sara Lance: Dig is Fan-Girling, I thought he would only do that when our OTP Olicity gets together.


	6. Stefan comes to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan form the vampire Diaries knkows Felicity and comes to visit. not very detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that on Fanfiction i had this on there. this is what the prompts andinfo where:  
> Prompt from guest: felicity and Stefan Salvatore are old friends and he comes to visit her. Oliver thinks something is going on between them.
> 
> Ok so this is my attempt at this, some back ground info is needed here it is:
> 
> Felicity met Stefan when she was 19,
> 
> Older cousin of Caroline,
> 
> Lived in Mystic Falls not Vegas,
> 
> Smoak are a founding Family,
> 
> Parents never Married so has mother's maiden name,
> 
> Takes place in season 2 of VD and say everyone went on a Vacation,
> 
> Laurel, Thea, know about team Arrow.

Felicity sat in her chair at the foundry going through her regular searches as everyone else was sparring on the mats, and by that I mean everyone was taking turns. Laurel and Thea when not on the mats would walk over to Felicity; she was teaching them some of the basics. As Felicity was explaining about one of the programs her phone rang a specific ringtone that made Felicity dive for the phone catching everyone's attention.

_Hey Mickey you're so fine,_

_You blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey._

"Hello," Felicity said answering the phone with a smile.

"I'm in town and was wondering if you wanted to meet at big belly?" Stefan asked with an obvious smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there five." Felicity said grabbing her stuff.

"Alright see you then," Stefan said hanging up the phone.

Not even paying attention to everyone Felicity says good bye before rushing out of the lair, leaving behind a group of very confused Vigilante's and Co.

Two days later Felicity is sitting at her desk in QC as Oliver is in a meeting in his office. The elevator dings causing Felicity to look up and see none other than Stefan Salvatore walk out of the elevator. With a big smile on her face Felicity got out of her chair and walks up to Stefan throwing her arms around the vampire. Unbeknown by the two hugging Oliver, Isobel and a couple other board members watch with jaws dropped. Quickly Oliver is standing along with everyone else to get a look at the man that Felicity was communicating with.

Walking back to Oliver's office Felicity looks at Oliver and tells him she's going to lunch and without getting an answer she leaves with Stefan.

"Who was that?" Isobel asks as the dark haired man and Felicity get in the elevator.

"I don't know," Oliver says before grabbing his phone and sending a text to Dig.

Later that night Felicity walks into the lair to see everyone sitting down and waiting for her. All of the girls are seated closest to her seat, while the boys are spread out in a semi-circle.

"Umm, hey guys what's going on?" Felicity asks walking to her seat maneuvering around everyone.

"So we were just wondering who the guy is?" Thea said in a calm voice even though she wanted to jump at Felicity for details.

"What guys?" Felicity asks before Dig shows her the picture of Stefan, "Oh, you mean Stefan."

"So his names Stefan," Laurel says thinking about checking his record.

"Does he have a record?" "Where did you meet him?" "How long have you been seeing him?" everyone asked and didn't stop until Felicity started laughing realizing what was going on.

"Why are you laughing this is a serious matter?" Sara asks as everyone goes quite as Felicity laughs.

"You think we are dating, oh that's wow." Felicity says wiping tears away.

"Wait so you aren't dating." Thea asks slightly disappointed but also happy.

"Heavens no, he's dating my cousins friend. Not to mention he's a junior in high school. He came here to see me, we grew up in the same small town." Felicity said composing herself.

"So you're single?" Oliver asks with great enthusiasm causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows.

 


	7. Meeting Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dad and step-mom come to QC for a meeting with Oliver not knowing she's his EA now. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be another drabble that goes wiht this one, if anyone wants me to do a more that go with with story line just tell me.

Tony Stark sat at the glass table in the conference room of QC playing with something on his phone. Pepper Potts sat next to him looking over some of the things that they would be going over in the meeting with the CEO of QC Oliver Queen.

"Tony could pay a little attention." Pepper said not looking up from the papers.

"The only reason I'm doing this is Meghan works in the IT department." Tony said continuing to play with his phone.

In Oliver's office felicity was slightly pacing after Oliver told her that he wanted her to being in the meeting with him, since she understood most of the tech talk. Oliver seeing that Felicity was nervous about something he put it off as the fact she was meeting on of the smartest men in the world. Grabbing the file needed Oliver started out of his office to the conference room with Felicity right behind him.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sorry that I am late couldn't seem to find the file. This is my EA Ms. Smoak." Oliver said entering the room. As soon as Oliver said 'Ms. Smoak' Tony looked up and locked eyes with Felicity.

"Oh no," Pepper said seeing Felicity. Oliver looked between Felicity and Tony as they had a slight stare down.

"Did he just say EA, as in Executive Assistant?" Tony asked standing up with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Felicity said looking at the ground as if she was a child being scolded.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked shock on his face, both Felicity and Tony ignored him.

"You worked your ass off to get into IT, Graduated at the top of your class, only to end up as Oliver Queen's EA." Tony said almost shouting.

"Trust me, I didn't want the job." Felicity said looking her Tony directly in the eyes.

"Tony calm down, the last time you got this upset was when she got married." Pepper said trying to calm Tony down pulling his attention from his daughter, only to cause Oliver to turn and look at Felicity with his jaw dropped.

"Which time Pepper, I've been married twice both times he got really mad." Felicity said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well it probably has something to do with the fact you never tell me when you are going to do stuff like this. I mean honestly Meghan I'm your father, you need to tell me these things." Tony said turning to his daughter.

"Let me get this straight, Tony Stark is your father, you've been married twice. But why does he call you Meghan, I thought it was your middle name." Oliver said to Felicity jaw still dropped.

"He wanted to name me Meghan; my mother chose Felicity but made it my middle name, he just chooses to call me Meghan." Felicity said turning to Oliver and giving him an apologetic look.

"Wait, who where you married to?" Oliver asks taking on a possessive tone.

 


	8. Mouse in the Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mouse is in the new Lair, see what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't post the original chapter eight that i had because i realized how silly it was.

Felicity and Laurel sat at the computers in the new, Felicity was showing Laurel some of the programs. Roy was training on one of the dummies waiting for Dig and Oliver. Everything was going great and there weren't any problems so far with the new lair, until Felicity and Laurel both screamed and jumped onto the med table.

"What's wrong," Roy asked turning to them holding up the staff he was using.

"Under, under the desk." Felicity said pointing to the computer desk making no effort to get down.

"Something furry ran across our feet," Laurel said pointing at the desk as she grabbed Felicity's other hand.

"Okay, stay there I'll check." Roy said pointing the staff and the desk and walking to it. Leaning down he looked under the desk and couldn't see anything and was about to say so when a heard a small squeak. Looking up he saw a mouse sitting on Felicity's computer desk staring at him. "It's just a little mouse."

As Roy stood back up the mouse made a hissing noise and jumped at him making him scream and jump onto the table with the girls. As he jumped he dropped the staff flinging it at the mouse.

"What kind of a mouse does that?" Roy asked holding onto Felicity with slight tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me one of you have your phone on you?" Laurel asked never taking her eyes off the scurrying mouse.

"I was training," Roy said finally letting go of Felicity.

"It's on the desk, next to my tablet." Felicity said seeing Laurels not far from hers'.

"Damn it, where are Ollie and Dig?" Laurel asked still watching the mouse.

"Oh my god, there's another one." Roy screamed pointing at a second mouse, this one on the training mat.

"Why can't we go back to the other lair, that one didn't have mice." Felicity whined pointing at a third mouse.

"Ok, can anyone get to one of the phones to call for help?" Laurel asked still watching the first mouse.

"It's a good thing I wore pants today, move over tot eh other end of the table." Felicity said causing them to move the little bit that they could.

Jumping up Felicity was able to reach the low ceiling beams at that end of the room. Slowly she swung herself over to her computers, deciding against standing on the desk that a mouse had just been on. She flipped herself over a hooked her legs on the beam. Grabbing her phone Felicity tossed it to Roy, who then handed it to Laurel to make the call. As Laurel dialed the number felicity made her way back to the table.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Roy asked Felicity as he helped her steady on the table.

"Ollie its Laurel, no Felicity is fine. Okay actually we need you to get to the lair soon." Laurel said into the phone.

"He'll laugh at us if we tell him why." Roy said before hearing Oliver what was wrong with the three of them.

"Just get here," Felicity yelled and Laurel ended the call so there weren't any more questions.

Five minutes later Oliver and Dig entered the new lair and stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Felicity, Laurel, and Roy stood on the Med table surrounded by mice.

"I want the old lair back," Felicity screamed at them once she saw them.

 


	9. Meeting Ex's Two and One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Tag along to Meeting Mr. Stark

Felicity sat watching her father and Oliver throw insult after insult back and forth. Every now and then Felicity or Pepper would throw in their own two cents. Unknown to the conference room of arguing people it was already past time for the next meeting this one with Wayne Enterprises. Isabel seeing Bruce Wayne and his business partners waiting started showing them to the conference room complaining about Felicity not doing her job without saying her name.

"Oh will you both shut up already," Felicity stood up using her loud voice causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "You are aware that what you both had to discuss didn't even get discussed correct, no instead you decided to have a really long and pointless fight about my life."

"I'm not even needed here, you have the ability to sign anything for Stark Industries anyway. And your life is not pointless, he's ruining it." Tony said pointing with a glare at Oliver.

"I'm sorry for giving my friend a far better paying job than the job she had before." Oliver yelled back at Tony.

"Why did I arrange for a meeting between my father and boss, and then with my ex-husband." Felicity yelled throwing her hands up in the air when she noticed Bruce and everyone else standing in the doorway.

"Did she just say father and then ex-husband?" Isabel asked looking at Felicity, Tony, and Bruce.

"One of your ex-husbands is Bruce Wayne." Oliver shouted in disbelief.

"Sweetie I think you have a type," Pepper said looking at Felicity.

"What do you mean I have a type?" Felicity asked calmly.

"Stubborn billionaire playboy, I think it's your fathers fault." Pepper said giving Felicity a look.

"There is no way I could be a gold-digger when I have more money hidden away than my ex-husbands have in the bank." Felicity said nodding in understanding at her step-mother.

"Wait, who was your other husband?" Oliver asked looking angry at Bruce and almost sweetly at Felicity.

"Oh this is going to be good." Bruce said taking a seat and smirking at Felicity.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now?" Felicity said looking around nervously.

"What's wrong baby-girl, don't want Queen to know your dirty little secret?" Tony asked sitting next to Bruce and smirking.

"We had been drunk and we weren't married even twenty-four hours. We both agreed to never talk about it again, and if we saw each other pretend we didn't know each other and had never met." Felicity said quickly starting to pace.

"Hey Oliver want to go to lunch with us?" Tommy asked entering the room with Laurel.

"Hello Tommy," Bruce said smirking at Felicity.

"Tommy, my Tommy?" Oliver asked catching onto the smirk that Bruce was giving Felicity.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked before Felicity gave him a look, "Oh that, um bye."

"But we just got, ohhhh." Laurel said knowing what Tommy and Oliver had been talking about.

"Wait Laurel you knew?" Oliver asked looking shocked at his Ex-girlfriend.

"I was kind of the witness," Laurel mumbled before running to the elevator with Tommy.

 


	10. Salmon Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel wishes she could use the ladder, only to discover the blonde IT girl can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to send me some ideas. do it on here or on FanFiction, i doesn't matter.

Felicity sat at her computer desk typing and looking to see if there were any major or even minor crimes going on. Every now and then she would look up to check on Laurel who was going over her basic training on a dummy. After finding nothing Felicity decided to get up and stretch her legs. All of the guys where out, Roy finding a job, Oliver at a meeting about his company, Digg was shopping with Lyla. Over the time since Slade the guys had decided that Felicity needed to really learn self-defense not just train once and call it good.

"Laurel want to help me with some basic defense?" Felicity asked while the brunette was taking a small break.

"Sure, go change." Laurel said with a smile at the blonde who had somehow quickly become her friend. As Felicity went to go change Laurel looked over at the Salmon Ladder.

As Felicity walked out about two minutes later she saw Laurel staring at the ladder in wonder. Walking up to stand next to Laurel Felicity smiled knowing what Laurel was thinking. "You so want to try it don't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." Laurel admitted.

"You might want to work on your core strength before you try." Felicity said looking at the ladder.

"Why my core and not arms?" Laurel asked wondering how the blonde knew that.

"Arms are important to, but most of the work comes from your core." Felicity explained while mimicking a sort of standing sit-up.

"Felicity, can you secretly use the salmon ladder?" Laurel asked raising her eyebrow.

"No," Felicity said looking away form the brunette.

"Oh my god you can, do the guys know?" Laurel asked in almost awe.

"Only Roy because he was trying to do it and couldn't do it because of his form." Felicity said looking down shyly.

"Felicity, will you please use the ladder?" Laurel asked looking at the blonde with puppy dog eyes.

"Once," Felicity said grabbing the bar and walking to the ladder.

Laurel clapped as Felicity started, then her jaw dropped as Felicity continued. She had thought the blonde would only be able to go up about three slowly, and the blonde was currently almost to the top.

"Your faster at it then Oliver," Laurel gasped out.

"Thanks," Felicity said as she continued up the ladder.

"Can I see your abs?" Laurel asked as Felicity dropped down.

"Umm, sure." Felicity said pulling up her shirt so as to see her abs.

 


	11. How to empty a Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow from Oliver finding out about who Felicity's husbands were.

Felicity sat at the computers in the lair ignoring everything around her except for the computers in front of her. Currently her father, two ex-husbands, and boss stood behind her discussing the business of being a superhero. She was starting to get what Pepper meant by her having a type: Billionaire Playboy by day, masked Vigilante by night, or in Tommy's case club owner and Vigilante best friend.

"Could you bunch bond someplace else," Felicity said turning around to look at the men behind her.

"Oh, but we like it here." Tony said smirking at his daughter knowing he was annoying her.

"Get out or I'm reprogramming JARVIS again." Felicity said looking her father in the eye before smiling as he ran from the lair.

"I own the place Felicity," Oliver said smirking next to Tommy and Bruce.

"Oh that's cute," Felicity said before stepping closer to them. "Tommy I'll call Sara and Laurel both telling them you're annoying me."

"Bye," Tommy said running up the stairs to look for tony in fear of the blonde.

"Hit me," Bruce said looking at her, "We were married for two years Lissy you don't scare me."

"Alfred, Barbra, Richard, Jason, Tim, Selina," Felicity said dropping the last name as Bruce reached the top of the stairs.

"Um, wow." Oliver said noticing how she scarred away the most fearsome man of Gotham before she even finished talking.

"Want me to call Dig and Roy?" Felicity asked before Oliver took off to find the other men who had been scarred from the lair just as he was. "That's what I thought."

Felicity walked back over to her computers and continued with her searches uninterrupted for the rest of the night. All four men to afraid to go down there even after closing. All four stayed at the bar talking with Dig and Roy. Only when they heard heels clicking in their direction did they turn to the direction of the lair door. Felicity walked to the group of men with a smile on her face.

"Thank you boys, I got everything that needed to be done along with all the info on those three people you wanted Oliver." Felicity said smiling as she accepted a glass of scotch from Sara who had walked from the other side of the bar.

"Hey what did you do to them, they like ran out here from the lair one at a time." Sara said with a smile.

"Yeah, then they refuse to tell us why," Roy added having asked them several times already.

"Please I'm Felicity Smoak, technically Stark. Ex-wife to both Tommy Merlyn and Bruce Wayne. And I work for Oliver at both of our jobs, how couldn't I get them to leave?" Felicity said making Sara's eyebrows shoot up.

"Wait a minute; you were married to that and that? What is wrong with you, why did you let that go?" Sara asked pointing at Tommy and Bruce.

"I was a Merlyn for 26 hours and 13 minutes 25 seconds. A Wayne for 755 days 11 hours 48 minutes 53 seconds. 6 hours into my first marriage my dad called me asking what the hell I had done. Mind you Bruce was one of the witnesses along with your sister. 3 hours into my second marriage my dad asked if I knew what I was doing this time. Then at my divorce he asked what was wrong with me and why did I want to move to Starling City." Felicity said making jaws drop.

"Wait, you approved of our marriage?" Bruce asked looking at Tony shocked.

"After you lasted longer than 27 hours I approved." Tony scoffed taking a drink.

"Who were the witnesses at your wedding to Bruce?" Oliver asked.

"Me and Laurel," Tommy said filling his glass.

"Wait, your ex-husband was a witness at your second wedding." Roy said laughing at Tommy and Bruce.

"What's wrong with that?" Felicity asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing it's perfectly okay," Roy rushed stepping away from the blonde.

"It's out in the open now?" Thea asked entering the club.

"Yeah Thea, they now know about both of my marriages." Felicity said causing Thea to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, mom will be so happy." Thea said sitting next to Oliver who gave her a shocked look. "All's we need now is you two to get married and mom will be the happiest person in the world."

"WHAT?" Felicity and Oliver shouted at the same time causing Thea to cover her mouth quickly.

 


	12. Archery is a Team Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't you know its team Arrow, Archery is a team Skill.

"I'm sexy and I know it," Roy screamed while dancing with a broom behind Felicity who just turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Felicity asked looking confused.

"No fun Smoak, no fun at all," Roy said before belting out more random song lyrics.

Fifteen minutes later Laurel walked into the new lair and gave Roy who was still singing and dancing with the broom a questioning look. She looked over to Felicity who she could tell was trying to ignore the dancing and sings archer.

"Umm what's with him?" Laurel asked knowing they weren't that close but figured it was okay since they were sort of on good terms.

"Not a clue, but has been going on for over fifteen minutes, started with 'I'm sexy and I know it'," Felicity grumbled with a glare at Roy.

"Hey Archer Boy, what are you doing?" Laurel asked getting Roy's attention.

"You are both lame," Roy said to the two woman before returning to his dancing and singing.

"Roy if you don't stop soon I will harm you," felicity said standing up.

"I'm broke and you can't physically hurt me," Roy said sounding smug before continuing to dance and sing.

"Oh really," Felicity said walking over to Oliver's bow and letting an arrow go in Roy's direction making him instantly stop and turn to her with wide eyes, "That was a warning shot."

"When the hell did you learn how to do that?" Roy asked shocked because he had never seen her even pick the bow up.

"I designed and tested this bow, now clean silently." Felicity said in her 'no nonsense' tone of voice.

"Yes Ma'am," Roy said saluting before cleaning as quietly as he could manage.

"Does anyone else know you can do that?" Laurel asked as Felicity put the bow back.

"No," Felicity smiled before returning to the computer.

Laurel just nodded and walked to the back to get changed. When she came back Roy was still trying to be as silent as humanly possible while Felicity was now flying through her computer work. Shrugging her shoulders Laurel picked up her practice bo-staff and started to train on the dummy. After twenty minutes Laurel stopped to get a drink of water and saw that Roy was now staring between Felicity and the bow in the case with Oliver's suit.

"Are you Okay?" Laurel whispered to Roy who still looked astonished.

"I've never seen her so much as touch the bow let alone use it, I practice every day and she somehow had better aim than me. She can't even get a piece of crumbled paper into the trashcan." Roy whispered back.

"She can hear you," Felicity whispered knowing they would hear her making Laurel laugh slightly. "Why not do something productive like train."

"Laurel?" Roy asked looking at the DA who nodded.

Half an hour of them training later Oliver and Dig arrived with Sara who had come to check on her sisters training. They had walked in when without saying anything Dig pointed at the Arrow sticking out of the wall. Non-saying anything but giving questioning looks watched over to the two people sparring on the matts. They glanced at Felicity who had become focused on her computer programs again.

"What's with the arrow?" Oliver asked pointing at his Arrow stuck in the wall.

"Umm…" Laurel said looking at Roy who started to look scared just thinking about almost being shot by the IT girl.

"I was umm singing and dancing with the broom," Roy said getting confused looks form everyone who hadn't witnessed it.

"What does that have to do with my arrow in the wall?" Oliver asked as Dig crossed his arms, and Sara just looked at her sister questioning.

"It has everything to do with the arrow in the wall." Roy mutters embarrassed and afraid to tell them about Felicity.

"Yeah it does," Laurel nodded trying not to laugh as everyone turned to her to get answers.

"Hey Roy," Felicity called from her spot getting everyone attention, "Didn't you know, archery's a team skill."

"Wait what?" Oliver, Sara, and Dig said at the same time catching onto what Felicity was hinting at.

 


	13. GreenBook Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second connection to GreenBook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that GreenBook is not connected to the one-shots that go along with meeting Mr. Stark

Felicity Smoak has updated her profile picture.

Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and 14 others like this.

Tony Stark dislikes this.

Comments:

Felicity Smoak: Dad quit disliking everything that Oliver is involved in on my page…

Tony Stark Dislikes

Tony Stark: But Meghan, he’s so annoying and whiny and made you his EA.

Pepper Potts and Felicity Smoak Dislike this

Pepper Potts: Tony stop disliking everything with Oliver involved or Felicity will reprogram JARVIS again.

Sara Lance: I personally like this picture

Felicity Smoak likes

Felicity Smoak: Why thank you Sara, and Daddy don’t think I won’t do it.

Steve Rogers likes this

Steve Rogers: Hey I think I am getting the hang of this whole facebook thing. And Felicity love the new profile pic.

Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, and 14 others like this.

John Diggle: So Mr. Stark why do you dislike Oliver so much?

Everyone but Tony stark likes this.

Tony Stark: If you haven’t caught on yet then you obviously are to lost in your shipper heart.

John Diggle: So you secretly are shipping it.

Felicity Smoak: Why are you talking about shipping on my profile picture?

Laurel Lance: It’s sad when only the people we want to know about it don’t know about it.

Oliver Queen: Thea Queen had better give me my phone back, I know you are reading all of these comments you stalker.

Thea Queen: Yes Ollie, I am reading all of these comments and also some very interesting texts on your phone.

Felicity Smoak: Omg stop talking about everything on my profile picture guys.

Sara Lance: Hey why is Oliver posting screenshots of his texts to you?

Oliver Queen: THEA

Tony Stark: What is this I’m seeing on Queen’s page about secret dates and when are we going to tell everyone about us? Young lady is there something you would like to share with the class?

Felicity Smoak: Yes dad there is, THEA QUEEN HAD BETTER RUN!!!


	14. Ollie is Never to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Laurel do something without the boys of Arrow to help.

                 Felicity and Laurel pressed themselves into a wall of the alley going undetected. Laurel wearing her own little version of the Canary costume, while Felicity wore an outfit they had put together. Felicity wearing a mask that Barry sent her just in case she would ever need it. He had said he hoped she wouldn’t need it, but just in case.

                “Ready?” Laurel asked as they got to the vent that lead inside the building.

                “Here, I’ll watch.” Felicity said looking around making sure that no one caught them, it was last thing they needed. 25 seconds later Laurel motioned for Felicity to climb in the vent with her following close behind. Carefully placing the vent so it would stay until they returned Laurel followed Felicity through the vent.

                With shocking silence the two women worked their way through the vents and to the room they needed to enter. This time Felicity unscrewed the vent allowing them to enter the room. Laurel running to the door to keep watch and ensure they didn’t get caught. Felicity plugged a thumb drive into the computer watching as it did what she wanted. Quickly as the drive downloaded everything on the server she started looking for a few files in the cabinet.

                “Security guard,” Laurel whispered as they both dropped to the ground undetected by the passing guard. “Clear.”

                “Gotcha,” Felicity said pulling out two files from the cabinet before returning to the computer and taking the finished drive.

                “Let’s move,” Laurel said jumping into the vent.

                Once in the vent with her Felicity replaced the cover making it appear that they had never been there. Navigating their way back out the two women entered the alley seeing no one in sight. Laurel placed the outside vent back on and both women where off. Once back at the foundry both

women changed back into regular clothes hiding Felicity’s new outfit in her bag.

                “Oliver is to never know we did that,” Felicity said looking at Laurel.

                “Yup, Ollie is never to know,” Laurel nodded in agreement.

                Unknown to the two women one person had seen them, and that person smiled with pride after watching her older sister and friend pull something off without any help. They might have done something small, but now Sara Lance knew that they were ready. As both the new Canary and whatever Felicity decided to be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? i thought about it and realized Sara wouldn't just leave her sister without keeping an eye on her every now and then. she also has a soft spot for our fav IT girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mouse in the Lair

"AHHHH," Felicity screamed Jumping onto her desk drawing the attention of the trustees and everyone else.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked rushing over followed by the others.

"Mouse," Felicity squeaked pointing at the rodent next to her desk.

"I've got it," Oliver said walking up to the small rodent picking it up and going to find a custodian to take it somewhere it would be able to live.

"Here you are Ms. Smoak," a trustee said offering her his hand to help her down from her desk. One of the female trustees walked over and took her other hand helping her as well. Once she was back on the ground Felicity cleared her throat before apologizing and walking off.

Arrow

Roy stood next to Thea helping her take inventory of the drinks in the back when he when he saw something small run past him from his peripheral vision. Turning completely he saw a mouse and let out a girlish shriek and jumped onto the counter somehow not nocking any booze of it.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Thea asked her boyfriend who just kept pointing at a spot in the room. When she saw the mouse he was pointing at she burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny," Roy said while glaring at the small mouse.

"Oh you poor thing, did the silly boy in the red hoodie scare you," Thea said picking the mouse up with gentle care and leaving Roy in the stockroom on the counter.

Arrow

Laurel was in the middle of giving a convincing case when she let out a loud shriek running back to the defendant table and jumping on it pointing at a mouse in the middle of the court room. All of the woman in the room plus several men shrieked at the sight of the mouse just sitting in the middle of the court room.

"Officers, get the custodian." The judge shouted pointing at the offending mouse in the court room.

"Ms. Lance," the other Lawyer offered his hand to help her from the table she had jumped onto.

"I'll stay here until its gone," Laurel said looking frightened by the small mouse.

Arrow

"So how was everyone's day?" Sara asked as everyone entered the new lair.

"QC Mouse," Felicity whispered shivering.

"Stockroom Mouse," Roy muttered walking to the sparring mat.

"Courtroom Mouse," Laurel whispered walking to get changed to practice.

"What is the big deal and you three with mice?" Sara asked not knowing about the mice having been in the lair.

"You don't want to know," Dig laughed giving Sara an 'it was funny' look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to send me some ideas on here, my tumbler account thebookworm98. or you could even go to my fanifiction.net account Vampire 2016


	16. Cat Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stealth isn't Felicity's thing, it's her cousins.

"Remind me why I agreed to this," felicity whispered to the two figures in front of her.

"Because you are bored and have nothing to do since my brother and Diggle are out of town on business." Thea whispered back.

"Don't forget that the Lances are all in coast city," Roy added.

"Still doesn't explain why or how I agreed to this," Felicity muttered as Thea looked in a window.

"Stealth training," Roy whispered watching Thea.

"Yes with Malcolm Merlyn as the person we are trying to get past," Felicity whispered yelled at them.

"Truce remember," Thea said ducking below the window.

"Whatever, still don't get why I'm doing any of this," Felicity stated.

"You three are really bad at this," Malcolm said showing up making all three jump.

"Well excuse me, I am tech support not stealth support." scowled Felicity.

"Ms. Smoak what is your problem with not being behind a computer?" asked an aggravated Malcolm.

"Only one person in my biological family needs the ability to be stealthy, and my cousin has got it covered." Felicity said standing becoming eye level with Malcolm. The two people behind hers eyes widened trying to think of who in her family could be stealthy.

"Ah yes Selene, how is she? Last time I saw her she threatened to use my face as a scratching mat." Malcolm said touching his face.

"Oh she's fine, well besides the fact she is a wanted criminal." Felicity said nodding her head.

"Heard she's trying to redeem herself, good for her." Malcolm said sincerely.

"Who is Selene?" Thea finally asked for herself and Roy.

"Cat Woman," Felicity and Malcolm said at the same time making both Roy and Thea's jaws drop.

"You are related to the Cat Woman?" Thea asked looking like she wanted to give out a fan girlish shriek.

"The Cat Woman who beat Batman in a fight?" Roy asked looking like he died and went to heaven.

"Yes," Felicity said in her 'now drop it' voice.

 


	17. Randomness that is Felicity Smoak Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be between 3 to 5 parts. But each one will be five mini-one-shots with Felicity doing a common thing in them. But they are all going to be completely and utterly random. If you have a random Idea just Pm me the idea or leave it in a review, it's so much more fun when the people reading the story give me some ideas.
> 
> I DO NOT own Arrow!

1.

It happened to Thea first, she was just casually sitting in Verdant going over some of the orders when Felicity just walked up to her and hugged her. The hug wouldn't have been so odd had Thea not noticed Felicity slip something into her pocket. Thing is she noticed something was in her pocket after Felicity walked away. But back to that whole hug thing, she just walked up to Thea and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Umm hi," Thea said returning the hug even though she didn't know why the blonde was hugging her.

"Hi," Felicity said cheerfully before letting her go and walking off like nothing had happened.

"That was odd," Thea whispered to herself as she walked the blonde walk off towards the foundry. She pulled out her phone a few minutes later to check the time and was surprised when she pulled out her phone and a chocolate bar. Written on the wrapper of the chocolate bar was a note from the blonde who had hugged her.  _'Have a good day and eat some chocolate, don't stress yourself.'_  So Thea was the first person to receive a 'Felicity Chocolate hug'. Or at least that's what Thea called it, because she got a hug and free chocolate.

2.

The second time Felicity did it, it wasn't to one but instead it was two people. It was two both Sara and Laurel at the same time. Sara was helping Laurel with some fighting moves when Felicity just walked up to them both and pulled them into a double hug. You see the Lair was a little chilly that day so Sara was wearing a sweater while she trained and well Laurel always did.

"Felicity, why are you hugging us?" Laurel asked completely shocked. Laurel was trying to pay attention to the team other than Oliver since she realized she kind of ignored everyone else. But she still didn't expect the blonde IT girl to just pull her into a bone crushing hug, along with her sister.

"Uh hi Felicity," Sara said patting the other blondes back more used to Felicity's random hugs than her big sister.

"Hi," Felicity said letting them go and walking away and out of the lair.

"Um, what just happened?" Laurel asked turning to her sister as Felicity left the lair completely.

"She does that to try and brighten everyone's day, whenever someone on the team looks or is acting like they had a bad day or something along the lines she gives them a hug." Sara explained getting back into a fighting stance. But as she moved a chocolate bar fell from her pocket.

"Did she just leave chocolate in our pockets?" Laurel asked pulling out a chocolate bar from her own pocket and seeing the one fall from Sara's.

Both sisters put their chocolate bars next to each other and read the note that both bars made up,  _'You've both been training hard, take a break.'_

3.

The third time was to Oliver at the office. He had just left a rather harsh meeting with several trustee's and Felicity hadn't been in the meeting. When he got to his office he was slightly shocked when Felicity just walked up to him and gave him a hug. The hug didn't last long it was a just a second. And then Felicity was gone and in the elevator.

"Okay," Oliver said out loud to himself as he walked to his desk and sat down. As he sat down he noticed his pocket was heavier than it was before and pulled out none other than a chocolate bar.  _'Sorry that your meeting was stressful but I still have work to do with IT.'_

Oliver just sat back in his chair and chuckled opening the chocolate bar and eating it as he went over some of his work.

4.

Fourth time was in the morning when Dig picked Felicity up. He knocked on her door like all the other times he had picked up the blonde. She opened the door and pulled him into a hug before she went back to getting her stuff around. Diggle didn't comment on it because Felicity didn't comment on it, so he figured he'd just let it slide. He wouldn't notice the chocolate bar in his pocket until later when he's sitting in traffic on a coffee run for Oliver and Felicity later that day.  _'Eat this on your coffee run today, traffic is supposed to be bad.'_  He just laughs at the note and eats the chocolate while waiting for traffic to move.

5.

The fifth time it happens it to Roy, he's just finished putting all of his Arsenal gear on and is grabbing his bow. Felicity just walks up to him and pulls him into a hug before kissing his cheek and walking back to her desk. He finds nothing strange about it because she does that to everyone when they go out to patrol.

Its later when he's sitting on a rooftop bored out of his mind that he notices a small chocolate snack is in his pocket.  _'For patrol,'_  he just laughs at the little candy bar and turns his comms mic back on.

"Thanks Not so blondie," he says into the comm before re-muting it, and eating the chocolate.

 


	18. Randomness that is Felicity Smoak Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: tommy will be alive in some of these so yeah AU. But everyone finds out at different times that Felicity can dance, some will be because they have to dance with her and others will be because they are watching her dance. Next RaNDomNEss Part 3 should be about her having brightly colored or random socks, and maybe someone else will join in on her sockyness, I'm sorry that isn't even a word.

1.

Felicity Smoak was a special kind of special, Nyssa decided as she entered the Arrow teams lair. You probably wondering why and what caused Nyssa to come to this conclusion. Well it was because currently the IT girl was texting Sara Lance aka Canary how to tango. Nyssa was shocked when she saw that the computer nerd who could barely walk in flat shoes could have more grace than a professional dancer as she walked the canary though the tango.

"Hi Nyssa," Felicity said as she started walking Sara though a more complicated set of steps. Sara could dance to many types of music and many forms of dance, but not the tango. And currently that skill was needed for a joined mission between the league and the arrow team.

"I didn't know that you could dance Felicity Smoak, MIT class of '09." Nyssa said as she watched the IT girl teach the canary to dance.

"No one did," Sara said as she watched Felicity intently to learn the steps.

2.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Thea asked as she watched Felicity and Tommy dance on the dance floor of an empty verdant. She wouldn't be watching the two dance if she wasn't shocked that the two could dance in perfect sync all while combining several very complicated on their own dances.

"Dad made sure I knew how to dance for some weird reason, and I would like to know how this pretty blonde one knows how." Tommy said not even faltering in his and Felicity's intricate dance.

"Grew up in Vegas, my mom was friends with a lot of interesting people." Felicity said as they continued the dance.

"Remind me why you two are dancing and making me wish I could move like that." Thea said with her jaw dropping as Felicity's foot went above her head, and she then dropped into a perfect split.

"We are dancing to represent Queen consolidated and Merlyn global for a charity dance competition." Tommy said flipping Felicity over his shoulder.

"Oh," Thea said thinking the other competitors didn't stand a chance.

3.

Roy leaned against the med-table in the lair taking a drink of his water and trying to catch his breath. He had thought that training with Oliver, Sara, and Dig was hard, but he never thought he would be in more pain from what he was doing now compared to that. Roy Harper was learning how to dance from Felicity Smoak, whom he didn't even know could dance.

"How much longer?" Roy asked looking at Felicity who hadn't even broken a sweat while he was drenched.

"That was just our warm up," Felicity smiled at Roy making him groan.

"Why do we have to infiltrate a ballet school anyway?" Roy asked not ready to try and dance again.

"Crime bosses office is in the back, now hurry up you have a lot to learn." Felicity said standing back on the middle of the matts.

4.

Oliver's jaw along almost every single person in the rooms dropped as Felicity and Tommy started to dance on the dance floor. Isabel who had been completely against Felicity representing Queen consolidated watched on as if someone had just doused her in ice water. Several investors looked as If someone had just given them each a million more dollars.

"Think we are going to win?" Tommy whispered to Felicity as they danced.

"Most definitely," Felicity whispered back right before Tommy flips her over his shoulder.

The entire time that Felicity and Tommy are dancing on the dance floor Oliver can't remove his eyes from Felicity moving gracefully.


	19. Felicity the Silver Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I'm going to be honest this is just totally random. But please tell me what you think. And believe it or not I write this on my kindle I just got.

Felicity watched from her place in the foundry as everyone else on team Arrow, team Flash, Atom and even the league fought side by side. The group they were fighting weren't even technically human, they appeared too be some form of warrior spirit controlled by a man wearing all black with silver Ankh ring, identical to the Silver ring felicity currently held in her hand.

After listening to everyone get their ass handed to them for a few more minutes, Felicity had made up her mind. Rising to her feet slowly she slid the ring onto her middle finger. Cautiously she took a step away from her seat closing her eyes, she focused solely on the ring and the power it made her feel. The ring started to glow with power, a magic Anhk appeared around Felicity, enveloping her in its bright light pulsing with power.

As the light dissipated it revealed Felicity wearing; black leather pants, dark purple top under black leather jacket. On her back was a quiver filled with arrows that had; black shafts, silver heads, and purple fletchings. In her left hand a silver bow was held, while a second silver Anhk ring was placed on her middle finger. Her hair had turned to an array of black mixed with purple, face covered by purple mask with silver flecks.

"I call to you Canary, my guardian. I call to you Blue guardian, starlings guard." Felicity spoke softly a purple and silver light leaving her hand. As soon as her hand quit emitting light a canary yellow light appeared beside a dark blue light.

"Let's go protect our families," Sara said suited up besides Tommy.

 


	20. King of Hell Knocking At Your Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Everyone this was a suggestion from AndDeathShallHaveNoDominion . I will also do more of the suggestions from in the review, and some from SmoakCrazyOliciter. Enjoy. These people are on Fanfiction.net

The jaws of team Arrow dropped as a man appeared out of literally nowhere. Before anyone could react Felicity had Oliver's bow in her hands. The man completely ignored everyone, except Felicity; his attention was solely on the blonde. No one on the team knew what to do as Felicity pointed the arrow at the man in a dark suit. Oliver wanted to reach for his bow to point at the am, but it was currently in Felicity's hands. John had quickly pulled the gun from his belt but didn't dare move a muscle.

"Now lady Light, there's no reason for that," the man said keeping his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Felicity asked never loosening her hold on the bow.

"Would it be hard for you to believe that the King of Hell needs your help," Crowley said holding his hands up in small form of surrender.

"For the last time Crowley, use a cell phone. Maybe I'll quit pointing weapons at you," Felicity practically growled at him.

"As much as you hate me, you hate imbalance more. After all, you are a child of death. Balance is kind of your thing, right?" Crowley asked tilting his head to the side.

"Felicity, what's going on?" Roy asked breaking the team's silence.

"Could you explain to them after you restore your precious balance? Because we haven't got much time here." Crowley said looking at a watch impatiently.

Felicity started lowering the bow for a second before lifting it back up and releasing an arrow into Crowley's shoulder. Quickly handing the bow to Oliver she walked up to the King of Hell, grabbing him by his chin and forcibly making him look her in the eyes. As she held his chin roughly keeping their eyes locked her eyes flashed an iridescent purple for a second before returning to their natural blue. Slowly but carefully she let go of him, cocking her head slightly to the side with complete look of innocence that only a five year old child should possess.

"You've come to me because I am oddly a witch that the Winchester brothers trust, while still possessing the power of death. Return to your Hell, Crowley, it would appear I have some work to do." Felicity spoke before disappearing with a little puff of purple smoke.

"How does she do the dramatic exits like that? Honestly, I've been a demon longer than she has been alive. Can you ask her to teach me that, good day." Crowley said disappearing back to the team assumed was Hell, the arrow dropping to floor from where it had been in his shoulder.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked walking cautiously to the arrow on the floor. Before anyone could even attempt to give him an answer or ask another question, a purple cloud of smoke appeared and left leaving Felicity standing there. Everyone on the team turned to her, everyone getting ready to speak all at once to ask her questions.


	21. Felicity Smoak RaNDomNEss part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember any ideas for a one or two shot, or even a story go ahead and ask.

1.

Felicity slipped off her tennis shoes that she rarely wore, as she sat at her desk in the foundry. Tonight the team had decided to just have Oliver and Sara go out, as Digg trained some of the others. The night had been a quite one and felicity had decided to runs some scan after her brief training with Digg.

"Um Felicity, those socks," Digg said looking at Felicity's feet as she pulled them out from under the desk. Felicity's sock were ankle sock that where neon pink, with neon blue and green flowers.

"I like bright socks, they're really soft want to feel?" Felicity asked lifting her foot up and out to Digg.

Shrugging his shoulders the body guard walked over to the computer nerd and touched her socks, discovering that they were in fact super soft. He was pretty shocked considering they just looked like regular socks, that aren't normally soft.

2.

Thea laughed as she watched Felicity sliding around the dance floor of the closed club, in her dark green personally designed arrow fluffy socks. Sliding around with Thea was non-other than Thomas Merlyn who wore a similar pair except in pink.

"Tommy where did you get pink Arrow socks?" Thea asked through her laugh. Felicity just giggled because Tommy had chosen to wear her pink socks over the green ones she was currently wearing.

"Felicity, and you should see all of the crazy socks she has." Tommy said remembering the closet full of socks in Felicity's apartment.

"Got anymore pairs with you?" Thea asked wanting to join them. Felicity slid to her purse on the bar and pulled out a pair of custom fluffy red Arsenal socks and tossing them to her.

3.

Felicity stood in the sock aisle at Wal-Mart starring at the socks trying to find some she didn't already own. Laurel and Sara had passed about five minutes ago sending her a brief greeting before continuing with their shopping. They then passed again and had to back track into the aisle, because Felicity was still standing there.

"Why are you staring at the socks so intently?" Sara asked stepping around her sister and the small cart they had to stand next to Felicity.

"Trying to find a pair I don't currently own." Felicity said in explanation.

"So Tommy wasn't kidding when he said that you own a closet full of socks was he," Laurel said jaw dropping at the thought of that many socks.

4.

Oliver stood in shock next to Roy and Sara as they watched Felicity search through a closet in her room just for socks. None of them could believe that Tommy wasn't exaggerating about the amount of socks she owned.

"Some woman buy clothes, some buy shoes, but felicity can't be a normal woman can she? No, she buys socks!" Roy said staring in awe at how organized the sock closet actually was.

"Oh no I buy those things to, my other bedroom closet and the closet in office have my clothes in them. And then the hall closet has most of my shoes that aren't in the basement." Felicity said walking out of the closet holding a pair of yellow socks with canaries on them.

"Do you have a custom pair of socks for every hero you know?" Sara asked everyone already knowing about the Arrow, and Arsenal socks.

"Yup, and they are all super soft and fuzzy." Felicity said walking back into the closet and coming out with Flash socks.

5.

Felicity's jaw dropped as she looked at everyone in the lairs feet and noticed they didn't have shoes on, but had socks on. Every single person had on super fluffy or neon socks and was all sliding around on the slick floor.

"Did you raid my sock closet?" Felicity asked recognizing all of the socks.

"Yup, don't worry we used Roy's key to your place and didn't pick the lock like we wanted to." Thea said sliding past Roy.

"Okay then," Felicity said slipping off her flats and pulling a pair of fluffy socks from her purse to join everyone.


	22. Magicians Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’ve been seeing/reading a few stories in which Felicity lives with Malcolm and Tommy when she is younger, in some cases she is his ward or daughter on a rare occasion. So I thought that I would take a shot at writing one. So since the focus will be on Felicity and I’m not sure how people will feel about the story I’m posting the first chapter(this one) in my one-shot series since it could work as a one-shot. But if a couple people like it I will post it as its own story and work on the story. Oh and I totally screwed the ages up. If I turn it into a full story I will correct that.

When Felicity Smoak was five years old her father left, abandoning her and her mother in Vegas. Donna Smoak decided enough was enough and did everything she could to make sure that her daughter had a good home. She even went as far as contacting a few of her husband’s old friends that she had met on a few occasions. One was no other than Robert Queen, while the other was Malcolm Merlyn, both men had been amazed that there once friend had abandoned his wife and only daughter.

So the two men along with Mrs. Queen took a trip to Vegas to speak to Donna in person. At this point her husband had been gone a year and she was working two jobs to ensure her little girl had a home. The Queens and Merlyn left their children in the hands of their respective house keepers and immediately set off to help. Once arriving they spoke to Donna on one of her rare days off and decided to help in any way that they could. When they met Felicity and saw that she was six years old and had already jumped to the second grade they decided to help a little more.

It was decided that they could pay for Felicity to go to a good private school not far from Vegas. She would live with her mother in the summer and go and stay with Malcolm and his son in Starling City during some of the summer. They had a program for her there so Felicity could continue learning even in the summer. They made sure that Felicity was okay with everything that they had planned, and were shocked when she said that if her mother was fine with it so was she.

By the time Felicity turned eight years old she and Tommy had become friends, even with him being two years older than her. She still hadn’t met either of the Queen kids. She spent her time at the computer and learning program, playing some video games with Tommy when he wasn’t with Oliver, or she had started learning how to fence from Malcolm who noticed her interest in watching him and others fence. Tommy sometimes joined Felicity while she learned to fence, since his father made him practice fencing during the school year. Felicity quickly excelled past Tommy in fencing.

At sixteen years old Felicity graduated from high school two weeks after the graduation in Starling City. Robert Queen, Moria, and Thea made it perfectly on schedule for the graduation, Malcolm Merlyn arrived ten minutes late with a hung-over Thomas Merlyn. Somehow Felicity still had never met Oliver Queen, sometimes she thought all the parents were stopping them from meeting, but eventually she realized it was Tommy who was keeping them from meeting.

(Felicity 15 in Starling, Merlyn Mansion)

“Way to go Felicity,” Tommy cheered as Felicity disarmed Malcolm for the second time that day.

“You’re not going easy on me are you?” Felicity asked flipping her sword as Malcolm stood back up.

“No, I’m actually not,” Malcolm said astonished at how well Felicity was at fencing, they had moved on from using the usual foil and were now using true swords.

Tommy started laughing at his father’s expense when the two started another duel. Felicity was whirling around, dogging, blocking, and striking faster than Malcolm, the man who had trained her. Tommy knew he wouldn’t last anywhere near as long as Felicity could against his father, so he knew he didn’t stand a chance against Felicity. Her small frame gave her an edge that Malcolm didn’t have, and it made Tommy double over in laughter. The younger Merlyn knew he only lasted in hand to hand combat against Felicity because he liked to fight dirty, but the blonde caught on to things fast.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Malcolm gasped looking up at his pupil.

“Finally, let’s go play video games.” Tommy yelled jumping up from his spot.

“Aren’t you and Oliver going to a party tonight?” Malcolm asked almost laughing at his sons sudden frown at the thought of a party and not being near Felicity.

“Why haven’t I ever met Oliver before? I’ve met Thea, but not Oliver.” Felicity asked as she placed her sword back in its place.

“You uh wouldn’t like him, and in fact I’m going to call him and tell him I can’t make it to the party tonight.” Tommy said pulling out his phone and dialing a number and walking away.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Felicity asked turning to Malcolm.

“No, not yet maybe you should tell him.” Malcolm said before walking away.

(Felicity 16, Vegas)

As Felicity stood in line to receive her diploma she looked out at the crowd and smiled at her mother and the Queen family minus Oliver. When her eyes landed on one hung-over Thomas Merlyn her smile broke out into a true and honest grin. And when her name was called for her diploma she could hear her family and friends cheer the loudest in the crowd. Tommy cheered the loudest even if he wanted to be in his comfy bed with the windows blocked out.

“Felicity,” Thea squealed running up to the brunette. Felicity caught the younger brunette in her arms pulling her in for a hug.

“Hi Thea,” Felicity whispered into the younger girls ear.

“Congratulations Felicity,” Moria said as all of the adults and Tommy finally made it to the graduate. As soon as Tommy was within arm’s reach of Felicity he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re two years younger and graduated two weeks after me, damn I’m proud.” Tommy said ignoring his headache.

“Thanks for coming, even though you’re HUNG-OVER.” Felicity said yelling the last part right in Tommy’s ear.

“Bitch,” Tommy muttered jumping away from her grabbing his head.

“Correction, Bitch with Wi-Fi.” Felicity giggled, everyone around them laughed.

(Felicity 17, Starling City, Merlyn mansion)

“HELLO, I’M Back,” Felicity screamed as she opened the door to the Merlyn estate. She had a duffle bag on each shoulder maneuvering through the door, while also holding a computer bag in her right hand.

“FELICITY,” Tommy yelled appearing at the top of the stairs, clad only in pajama pants, starting out in a run down the stairs as soon as he saw her.

“NO TOMMY,” Felicity yelled as Tommy came colliding with her and all of her stuff, taking them both to the ground.

They landed with Felicity’s back hitting the ground, one of the duffle bags going soaring through the air, the other bag landing half on Felicity and half on the ground, Tommy ended up on top of Felicity and the one duffle bag hitting him in the hip. Both groaned at the impact of the floor, and bag hitting them. Off to the side of them, Malcolm had appeared and was actually laughing at the two of them. Oliver who had been asleep upstairs when Tommy went rocketing out of the room, stood at the top of the stairs with a confused look on his face. Somehow the laptop bag was still held in the air by Felicity, barely even jostled.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

“That’s correct, you’ve never met Felicity.” Malcolm said walking to the thrown duffle bag and picking it up.

“Thomas Merlyn, you are so lucky nothing happened to this computer bag.” Felicity said stopping herself from screaming at the dark haired man lying on top of her.

“Hi,” Tommy said lifting his head from where it landed on Felicity’s neck.

“Hi Tommy,” Felicity muttered, “Could you get off of me now?”

“Oh, sorry.” Tommy said getting up and taking the duffle bag from her.

“What have you done to your hair?” Malcolm asked almost appalled at Felicity’s black and purple hair.

“Not just the hair, what are you wearing?” Tommy asked noticing Felicity’s Goth get up. The two Merlyn men looked practically appalled at Felicity not dressed in her innocent nerd clothes, instead she wore Gothic clothes that looked baggie on her but still fit her perfectly. Oliver didn’t have any idea what was going on, and was confused about why Malcolm and Tommy were acting the way that they were.

“Clothes, I’m going to my room.” Felicity said taking back the bag from Tommy and started up the stairs, right passed Oliver not even paying him any attention.

“Who was that?” Oliver asked, confused at having never met her or seen her in tabloids.

(The Next Day)

“I thought you would be out of practice,” Malcolm said swinging the sword, blocked with little effort by Felicity.

“Looks like you thought wrong.” Felicity stated taking the offensive and twirling and striking all in one. The two continued to talk in a manner as if they were sitting at the dinner table, when in truth they were in a heated duel.

As their fight continued on to the half-hour mark, neither opponent wavering in their strikes, Tommy arrived with the entirety of the Queen family. The Queens halted in their steps as they saw Malcolm and his ward swing, thrash, and thrust their swords never being taken down for even a second. Oliver stood in awe never having seen anyone come close to matching Malcolm in a fight. Thea’s mind had gone to thinking Felicity might in fact be a princess and not just an imaginary one in her mind.

Felicity noticed Tommy and the Queen’s standing off to the side with jaws dropped first. Quickly she dropped to one knee and spun taking Malcolm to the ground, the older man landing on his back with an audible thud. Malcolm looked to Felicity in surprise before he saw from the corner of his eye, Tommy literally fall to the ground laughing, while the Queen’s just stood with jaws dropped. Twisting back Felicity did a flip, taking her from her crouched position to standing.

“I never get tired of that,” Tommy said grabbing his side where he had fallen to the ground.

“I have made up my mind, you are a princess and you aren’t allowed to deny it.” Thea said crossing her arms and looking at the black and purple haired Felicity with a stubborn smirk.

“I think you might be right Thea, she has to be a princess.” Tommy said nodding his head from the ground.

“I am not a princess,” Felicity said taking on a serious look, no one knew that her father had called her princess, so she hated being called it. Moria saw a gleam of pain hidden in Felicity’s eyes, the same gleam of pain that she had seen in six year old Felicity’s eyes the first time they’d met.

“You’re right not a princess, something more.” Moria said as Robert nodded beside her, having recognized the gleam as well.

Oliver had just been standing there shocked, he had only met this female the day before, but it was obvious that his entire family already knew her. From the looks Thea was giving her, the dark haired female was idolized by his younger sister, Oliver had thought he was the only person she idolized. His mother and father looked at her with a form of respect that Oliver had never been privy to himself.

(Month later, Merlyn Mansion)

“Isn’t this illegal?” Tommy asked as Felicity typed away on her laptop next to him. Malcolm was away on a business trip, and Oliver was out with Laurel so Tommy decided to spend time with Felicity.

“I’m not telling you that,” Felicity said glancing from the screen to Tommy with a little smirk.

“So, tell me more about this Cooper guy,” Tommy said voice coming out cold at the males name.

As Felicity worked on her program she told Tommy about her boyfriend at MIT, every time she said his Tommy would get a cold look in his eyes. Felicity then quit calling him by name seeing that just his name was making Tommy angry. After Felicity quit working on her program they went outside and sat by the pool. They had changed the subject to anything but Felicity boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t mind meeting her,” Felicity said to Tommy as they talked about Laurel and her sister Sara.

“You guys are about the same age, could totally be friends.” Tommy said nodding thinking about what the two could get up to. With Felicity being a certified genius and Sara being a detectives daughter, Tommy shuddered at the thought of the things the two could do.

“You just thought about something and now you don’t want me to meet her,” Felicity stated before taking a bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“You read my mind,” Tommy said taking a bite of his own.

(Felicity Smoak,  Day after Gambit sinking)

Felicity was sitting in her bedroom at MIT when her phone went off. Glancing over she noticed that the caller was non-other than Tommy, quickly she picked up the phone because Tommy didn’t normally call her in the morning. Before she could even say ‘hello’ Felicity heard what sounded kind of like sobbing on the other end.

“Tommy,” Felicity said her voice soft and cautious, afraid of what Tommy was about to tell her.

“He’s gone, Ollie’s gone.” Tommy said crying into the phone, practically breaking Felicity’s heart at the sound.

“Do you want me to come to Starling?” Felicity asked already getting up to pack a bag when her rooms door opened. Cooper Seldon stopped in his tracks when he saw Felicity with wide eyes and reaching for a duffle bag.

“Wha…What about school,” Tommy said barely calming down any.

“I don’t care about school if you need me, I can call your dad and he can send the jet or get me a ticket on the next flight to Starling.” Felicity said completely ignoring her boyfriend. Cooper was about to ask what was going on when Felicity held her hand up stopping him.

“No don’t, I just, I just needed to hear your voice.” Tommy said still crying but having calmed down immensely at the sound of her voice.

“If you’re sure,” Felicity said voice soft.

(2009 MIT)

“He’s dead,” Felicity whispered into the phone.

“Who’s dead?” Tommy asked voice suddenly void of sleep.

“Cooper, he hung himself in prison.” Felicity cried clinging to the phone and the blanket on her bed.

“Prison, when the hell did he go to prison?” Tommy asked sounding angry.

“It was my fault, I made the program. He took the blame for me.” Felicity choked out.

“No, no, don’t say that, it isn’t your fault.” Tommy said, Felicity could hear a sleepy Laurel in the background asking what was wrong.

“But it is, he might have used the program, but I made it.” Felicity said wanting to scream.

“I’m calling my dad, we can come and get you,” Tommy said the rustling sound of a bed and clothes in the background.

“No, no don’t, I just needed to hear your voice.” Felicity said using his own words against him before hanging up the phone.

(QC 2009 September)

Felicity stood in the small office in the corner, just looking around the little empty office. She knew that soon the office would have a computer on the desk, a chair for her to sit in and one for any one coming to her for help. She’d add in her own personal touches and the little office in the corner would feel just like home, or as close to home as a an office in the corner of a major corporation could feel. None of her friends in Starling city knew she was even there, she had paid for her plane ticket herself, gotten a little brownstone not too far from QC.

Walter had been a little shocked to discover that Felicity didn’t want anyone to know that she was living in the city. But he had gladly agreed to keep her secret, and made sure to keep Moria from seeing any paperwork involving her.  She was given an entry level position just like she asked for, he had wanted her to take a higher up position but she refused. Felicity wanted to start from the bottom and work her way up, then she would know every aspect of the business. But what had shocked Walter the most had been seeing Felicity Smoak with blonde hair like sunshine, and bright pink lipstick. No one would recognize her from afar.

(QC January 2010)

No one knew she was there until Malcolm Merlyn had walked into QC for a meeting with Walter and had seen Felicity walking to the IT department. And even he had almost not recognized her, except that she had spent nearly half her life with him and Tommy. He would recognize his ward anywhere. Even if he had literally taken a double take. Felicity had in her hands a tablet and was walking, typing, and talking to someone about something on the tablet. Malcolm could tell that she had been back for a while seeing as the familiarity she talked with the person beside her, who he recognized as the IT executive.

Felicity suddenly halted in her steps, stopping mid-sentence, receiving a look of bewilderment from the executive. Slowly Felicity turned around having felt someone’s gaze following her, her eyes immediately locked with Malcolm Merlyn’s from across the lobby. Felicity’s mouth slightly opened and then slammed shut, she quickly turned around with haste and went to the elevator to get to her office. Malcolm wavered trying to decide to follow her or go to meet Walter. That was when Malcolm realized something; he realized that Walter would have had to approve Felicity getting her job.

Quickly Malcolm made his way up to the office of the CEO Walter Steele. Once in the office he shut the door while it was just the two of them and looked at Walter with anger or hurt in his eyes, he wasn’t sure.

“Felicity is here, in Starling, working at QC.” Malcolm said not allowing hurt to invade his words.

“She requested the bottom level position and for me to not let you, Moria, anyone know she was here. It was quite a shock to me as well, but I assumed she had her reasons and I didn’t want to argue with her, she has already received two promotions from the head of her department. She wanted to know how everything worked from bottom to top.” Walter said giving Malcolm an apologetic look.

“She’s blonde,” Malcolm gasped in slight shock.

“Yes she is,” Walter said nodding his head, having not gotten used to her hair himself.

(QC Next Day)

Felicity sat in her office starring at the screen typing furiously, yet still gentle and not to harm the keyboard. She knew that Malcolm knew she was there now, she was becoming anxious for someone else to show up. Just as she was thinking that her door suddenly swung open to reveal one Thomas Merlyn with a look that was a cross between hurt and anger.

“What the hell, last time we talked you called me to tell me your boyfriend hung himself. And now I learn that you graduated early from MIT, came to Starling, got a job here, and a place to live. No phone call, nothing it was almost like you dropped off the face of the earth.” Tommy practically yelled after shutting the door.

“Tommy,” Felicity started but stopped at the look on his face.

“Licity, it hurts especially because you asked Walter to keep it a secret. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Tommy said voice slightly breaking. “It’s going to break Thea’s heart that you didn’t tell her.”

Felicity just looked at him with sorrow filled eyes, she hadn’t planned on people finding out this way. If she could have, Felicity wouldn’t have ever let anyone find out. Tommy took a step back from her almost as though she had physically slapped him, he had seen in her eyes that she hadn’t planned on him finding out.

“What hurts more, you not telling me, or not planning on telling me?” Tommy asked before storming out of the room, stopping on the other side of the door when he heard Felicity whisper.

“Everyone I have ever loved abandons me,” Felicity whispered head cast down with a frown. Tommy just walked back into the little office, pulled her up from her chair and hugged her like his life depended on it.

(2010 Queen Mansion)

Felicity stood in front of the door to the Queen mansion, the only thing blocking the Queens, and Merlyn’s from her. After Tommy had confronted her at the office, he had decided that a party at the Queens was the only answer. She had yet to see Thea, Moria or anyone that hadn’t promptly appeared either in her office or in the lobby. Malcolm hadn’t even talked to her since he saw her in the lobby, never trying to see her. In fact Felicity was almost certain that her mentor was avoiding her.

Suddenly the door opened removing Felicity from her thoughts. Thea was standing there, just looking at her. It was obvious that the young Queen had known Felicity was on the other side of the door for a while.

“You broke my heart, now get inside.” Thea said looking at Felicity with a hurt expression.

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Thea had tried to emit a form of authority, knowing full well Felicity could emit far more. Once she was inside the house Thea just attacked her with a hug, putting her in a vice grip and not letting go.

(QC, Oliver’s return)

Felicity was sitting in her office typing away at her computer, lost in code, the door to her office flew open and in came two of the most important people to her. Tommy and Thea both leaned on her desk panting slightly for breath, Thea more than Tommy. Regardless of their breathlessness they both had looks of joy on their faces.

“HE’S ALIVE,” Thea screamed at the top of her lungs looking at her female idol.

“Ollie’s alive,” Tommy said in a calmly manor, but Felicity could see he wanted nothing more than to jump out of his skin in excitement.

(QC, you know the episode)

“Felicity Smoak,” Oliver said pulling Felicity from her thoughts, “I’m Oliver Queen.”

 


End file.
